Selfish
by youhaveiloved
Summary: Sakura was a selfish soul everything she did, she did it for herself. In fact she was weak and a failure. She knew everybody thought so too. Anybody, she didn’t care who, could think she was annoying and stupid but not him – not Uchiha Sasuke.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did there would be way more romance:3

Forwards: Sakura was a selfish soul - everything she did, she did it for herself. In fact she was weak and a failure. She knew everybody thought so too. Anybody, she didn't care who, could think she was annoying and stupid but not him – not Uchiha Sasuke.

Gray cloud spread across the evening sky, accompanied by blotches of dark crimson. It was dark outside with dead silence where only the exception of ghostly whistles of the soft summer breeze. Shops and departments all closed for the day. However, in this surrounding a girl sat on the steps of a wooden cabin staring at the sky as if it were made of gold.

"He'll come," she whispered to herself.

She mentally counted the remaining time she had. Was it really worth it? Minutes passed – followed by hours. Yet, she still waited – occasionally telling herself false encouragements. And then finally she broke down. He wasn't going to come; she was now positive. He still hated her even after five years apart. Sasuke still thought she was annoying and weak.

"I am a stupid little weakling," Sakura laughed bitterly to herself. A broken smile appeared on her lips as she stared blankly on the concrete floors of Sound Village. Her fingers found it's way towards her wrist and slowly but forcefully, she dug.

_Deeper. And deeper. And deeper. Dig deeper little weakling._

"No. I have to wait for Sasuke-kun."

Sakura shook nervously not even knowing what caused her to do so. She waited a couple more minutes and sighed.Her vision blurred and her tears fell down her pale cheeks gracefully. Letting out a soft painful cry, her eyes searched for comfort that never came. Sakura placed her head on her knees and rocked back and forth. Again her fingers fell upon her scarred wrist and she dug again only this time deeper. Hints of blood escaped and she smiled. She pressed down on the area surrounding the cut and watched more blood come out.

_Freedom. _

"Sakura," an unemotional voice sounded.

A small chuckle was heard.

_She's dreaming again. The same dream over and over again. But every time, the dream became more realistic. So close – yet so far. Selfish she was to even think about him in her dreams. _

Sakura refused to lift her head up; afraid that it was another dream she had created as solace for herself.

"Sakura," the voice called out again. Finally, Sakura gave in. Even if this was one of her dreams then just let her sleep forever and never wake up.

_Let her fantasy come true._

"Sasuke-kun," whispered Sakura.

"Hn," he grunted and silently waited for Sakura to speak. When he heard silence he shifted uncomfortably - his hands placed into his pockets and eyes shifting about everywhere. Sensing the awkwardness, Sakura quickly eased his discomfort and spoke.

"I knew you would come."

" Hn. You didn't call me out for no reason," he ordered rather than ask.

"Can you dance with me?"

Sasuke cringed at her randomness. He looked away and acted cool and unaffected as possible.

"No," he cruelly rejected.

Sakura laughed, surprising Sasuke. He looked at her dumbfounded.

"Thought so."

Sakura looked up and gave him a big smile. Knowing her time was almost up she supported herself up and began walking away. And then she stopped in her tracks.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun" Sakura expressed and resumed walking away.

Sasuke stared at her back becoming more and more distant.

_Further. And further. And further away. Away from him. _

Guilt took over. Should he have not been so cruel to her? All she wanted was one dance. It wouldn't have killed him to either reject nicely or agree to dance.

_Call her back. Call her before she goes away. You'll regret it if you don't – forever. Don't let her go._

" Sa…" he began.

His eyes roamed everywhere. Where'd she go? Then his eyes landed on a body collapsed on the ground. He ran as fast as he could. The image haunted him. On the concrete floors was Sakura in a pool of blood. Her eyes were closed with tears drowning her beautiful face. Blood escaped rapidly from her lips yet she smiled. Sasuke stood above her frozen. A rough cough alerted him. More blood spilled from the girl's mouth. Immediately he kneeled down and hugged Sakura.

"W-What's happening?" he stuttered while wiping blood with his thumbs away from Sakura's face.

"I…" she coughed out blood again. Pain showed on her big emerald eyes. Sasuke hugged her tightly.

"Shh…I'll take you to the hospital. Nothing will happen to you. **I **won't let anything happen to you."

Tears streamed down his onyx eyes. He lifted her up bridal style and molded chakra on his feet. He took off as fast as he could to the hospital. Sakura placed her head gently on his chest. She could hear his abnormal heartbeats. They signified anxiousness – something the Uchiha never showed. Opening her eyes, she stared up and admired Sasuke's features for what might be her last time. Then summoning the remaining of her strength she whispered, "I killed Itachi for you."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he abruptly stopped in his tracks. "What?" he asked, looking down at Sakura's fragile body. He waited for an answer but was disappointed when Sakura choked out more blood. Pushing his questions aside, Sasuke held onto Sakura and made his way to the hospital once again. He felt Sakura's grasp on his clothes slightly tightened.

"It hurts, S-Sasuke-kun. I-I can't even withstand this pain. I-I am in fact I weakling." Her voice shook dramatically. Sasuke held her closer to himself, attempting to comfort Sakura.

"No. You're not a weakling. Hold on a bit longer, we're almost there."

'How'd she kill Itachi? She didn't use it, did she?' Sasuke thought.

Sakura gave a coarse laugh and replied, "I-I used the kinjutsu. Even Tsunade-sama won't be able to heal me. Don't go back they'll kill you. You're a missing-nin after all."

Sasuke obeyed and stopped. He gently placed Sakura down. It wasn't surprising that she had used the kinjutsu - if Sasuke wasn't strong enough to fight Itachi, then Sakura wasn't either unless she was to use the forbidden jutsu.

"Why'd you do it?" Sasuke sorrowfully asked while stroking Sakura's hair.

"That day you left Konoha, I promised to help you with your revenge."

Sasuke painfully closed his eyes to her reply. She did it for him. She's going to die for him to reach his goal. Sakura shook violently and hissed in distress. He hugged her close to ease away some of her pain. She held on Sasuke for support and told him one last time, "I l-love you, S-Sasuke-kun."

_Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Stop._

"Sakura?"

No response.

"Sakura?"

Still no response.

"SAKURA!" he screamed in horror, "You're not supposed to leave me yet. What happened to the dance you waited for?!" He embraced her delicate figure firmly and somberly sobbed. Lowering his head towards her, he soothingly pressed his lips against hers.

**Sakura was a ****selfish**** soul – so was he and now they have gotten their consequence.**


End file.
